J'suis un mec
by Setsuna Kuznetsov Kon
Summary: [song parody]Matsumoto nous fait une parodie de J'suis blanc de Kamini, dans laquelle Dieu la condamne à être un mec pendant 9 semaines et demi...Possible suite sous forme de vrai fic


**Setsuna : J'avais rien à faire, comme d'habitude…**

**Ichigo : Comment oses-tu dire que tu n'avais rien à faire ! Tu as un T.P d'SVT à finir, abrutie !**

**Setsuna : Sympatique le mec ! Tu pourrais pas me lâcher les bask' 5 minutes !?! T'es pas ma mère que je sache !**

**Ichigo : attrape Setsuna par le col du t-shirt et la fout sur une chaise Travaille maintenant !**

**Setsuna : Gna Gna…M'en fout ! **

**Ichigo : lui tape sur la tête TRAVAILLE ABRUTIE ! J'AI PAS ENVIE DE ME FAIRE ENGUEULER POUR TES BETISES MOI !**

**Setsuna : ITAI !!!! TT.TT ESPECE DE SAUVAGE ! CA VA PAS DE ME TAPER ?!!xP **

**Ichigo : TU VEUX UN AUTRE COUP PLUS FORT OU QUOI ?!**

**Setsuna : Non, non ! Alors, les variations de la quantité d'oxygène dans une culture d'algues marine à la lumière et à l'obscurité…**

**Ichigo : Cette fois-ci, comme vous pouvez le voir, c'est Matsumoto qui nous fait son show sur un remake de la chanson de Kamini « J'suis blanc ». La chanson lui appartient, tandis que Bleach appartient à mon créateur, j'ai nommé Tite Kubo.**

_Titre : J'suis un mec_

_Chanson originale et song theme ; J'suis blanc de Kamini_

_Genre : Humor/Parody_

_Couple : Aucun_

Il faut vraiment que j'vous raconte tout ca?  
Tout, tout, tout depuis le début quoi?

C'était pourtant une journée qui démarrait normalement  
J'me suis réveillée super tard donc pour l'instant, pas de changements.  
Soudainement, le ciel, un coup de tonnerre, puis je vis une lumière  
Les nuages se dégagèrent le vent souffla, trembla la terre.  
J'suis une shinigamette moi à cause de ca, j'suis dans la mouize.  
J'espère que c'est pas le seigneur j'm'appelle Rangiku moi, pas Marie  
Eh bah si, c'était lui, et le seigneur il m'a dit :  
"Matsumoto, tu seras un homme pendant 9 semaines et demi".  
Oh oh oh, là, voyons, un homme comment ? Bien sûr Dieu s'amusa avant de répondre il laissa un blanc.  
Semblant de rien, j'tente de m'enfuir, j'me mets à courir,  
Mais il était déjà trop tard, je vis mon corps se masculiniser.  
Alors j'étais un mec de partout, il a fait gaffe même aux détails,  
J'ai vérifié ma poitrine, j'ai honte ,j'vous dirais pas la taille  
Et pourquoi tu m'as fait ca, franchement je le méritais pas,  
Les Uke tu les connais pas, ça fait des années qu'ils attendent que ça !

Taicho, boulot, les mecs, les potes ,  
Comme un changement, depuis qu'j'suis un mec  
Taicho, boulot, les mecs, les potes ,  
Comme un changement, depuis qu'j'suis un mec

Depuis qu'j'suis un mec, il faut voir tout c'qu'il m'arrive !  
Avant, les hommes ils me reluquaient, là, j'ai l'impression qu'ils m'esquivent.  
J'te jure, un truc de fou, les hommes ne viennent plus me draguer,  
A la fin ça me manquait tellement j'étais obligée d'les supplier !  
Un jour j'leur ai dit : "Eh j'suis une meuf quand même les mecs hein"  
Et tu sais ce qu'ils m'ont répondu?  
« Ouais c'est ça, franchement on y croit trop, Allez les gars ! »  
Un autre truc, en boite, et bah j'sais plus danser,  
Mais pourquoi j'me plaindrait, j'me fais plus emmerder à l'entrée.  
Fini les instituts de beauté, les boutiques du samedi matin  
Maintenant c'est le match de foot du vendredi soir et les magazines de bécanes  
En plus ma voix elle est comme ça, ah non mais j'te jure je déconne pas  
L'autre jour j'ai envoyé un message à mon taicho par papillon de l'enfer, le mec, il me reconnaissait pas.  
Eh, mais qui êtes vous ?  
Ouais, Matsumoto c'est ça ! Imbécile, je travaille moi !  
Maintenant quand je discute je fais plus "Non, c'est vrai ????",  
maintenant je sors des phrases du style: "C'est d'la bonne !"

Taicho, boulot, les mecs, les potes ,  
Comme un changement, depuis qu'j'suis un mec  
Taicho, boulot, les mecs, les potes ,  
Comme un changement, depuis qu'j'suis un mec

J'te jure la vie n'est plus pareille, je me suis même faite draguer par Isane !  
Maintenant quand je discute avec un mec, il me fixe enfin dans les yeux.

**Ichigo : Bon, c'est tout pour Matsumoto -.- Heureusement, si vous voulez mon avis.**

**Setsuna :….La variation des quantités de glucose absorbées par une culture de levures en une journée…**

**Ichigo : Ah oui ! Elle veut aussi des reviews il parait. **


End file.
